todo por ella
by guiguita
Summary: Rick lleva días comportándose extraño, Kate comienza a sospechar, ¿se tratara de lo que ella cree?...


**MUY FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS VAL ! ( o más conocida en nuestro mundo de fics como mydreamscometrue)De todo corazón deseo que sea un día perfecto para ti, con toda la felicidad que una persona tan bella como tú se merece, yo no sé de donde sacaste que yo podía hacer esto, pero el cumpleañero manda así que aquí lo tienes, con todo el cariño del mundo para ti. Te quiero mucho amiga, espero te guste.**

 **Esta historia sucede en algún punto de la séptima temporada, ellos ya están casados, y Rick tiene planes para el cumpleaños de Kate, pero como ya estamos acostumbrados, nada es fácil entre estos dos, nuestro escritor está dispuesto a todo por sorprender a su chica….**

…Llevaba un rato ya viéndola dormir, estaba convencido que nunca se cansaría de hacerlo, como tampoco se cansaría nunca de agradecer la dicha de tenerla para él. Poder dormir a su lado y despertarse junto a ella, simplemente era algo que lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

Ahora sin embargo estaba en un dilema. Estaba claro que lo que él desearía hacer era diametralmente diferente a los deseos de la detective, debía ser algo más sencillo, sabía que podía contar con la ayuda de los chicos en caso de necesitarlo. Engañar a Kate sería todo un desafío, y a él, le encantaban los desafíos. Le dio un suave y tierno beso en la punta de la nariz, provocando ese gesto que lo enternecía, casi de una niña cuando la despiertan para ir al cole', pero que fue reemplazado rápidamente por una sonrisa, para luego tomarlo de la remera y acercarlo a sus labios besándolo con la intensidad de una mujer enamorada, las cosas amenazaban con ponerse intensas, por lo que muy a su pesar, Rick rompió el beso para levantarse, al tiempo que le decía:

-Ok inspectora, ya sé que no puedes vivir sin mis besos, pero se te hará tarde y luego me culparás, así que vete a la ducha mientras preparo el desayuno.

-¿Qué yo no puedo vivir sin tus besos?, serás… ¡si eres tú quien no me deja dormir tranquila! -le contestó Kate al tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía al baño con una sonrisa en los labios.

Una vez acabado el desayuno, Kate va por su abrigo y llama a Castle:

-Rick, ¿nos vamos?

-ehhh no amor, olvidé comentarte, tengo una reunión en la editorial, te veré más tarde.

...

Kate llevaba días notándolo extraño, estaba distraído, algo ausente, su sexto sentido le decía que algo pasaba, y ella quería saber qué era. Concentrado en el celular Rick no duraba más de unos minutos sentado en su silla, ya se iba por un café o se ponía a conversar con los chicos.

Cuando el escritor llegó a la comisaría, cerca del mediodía, se dirigió a su escritorio, para encontrarla sospechosamente seria. Se sentó en la silla y comenzó el ataque:

-¿qué tal la reunión? –preguntó sin levantar la vista de unos documentos.

-bieeen –dijo Rick lentamente, algo en el tono de voz de Kate lo puso en alerta-, aburrida como siempre.

-¡Oh!, pues Paula te llamó hace un rato, dijo que necesitaba que firmaras unos documentos sobre una gira o algo así –y esta vez levanto la cara, mirando fijamente a Rick.

-Pues, debe haber olvidado entregármelos o su secretaria los traspapelo, ya la llamaré más tarde –y se apeó rápidamente dirigiéndose a la sala de descanso- ¿quieres un café?...

Kate entrecerró los ojos, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber cuando estaba nervioso, pero no quiso darle mayor importancia, seguro estaba metido en algún lio inofensivo, pero de pronto, Rick se detiene a mitad de camino hacia la salita. Recibió una llamada y buscando privacidad se aparto a un rincón para contestar. Kate no pudo escuchar ni media palabra de la conversación, pero al colgar el escritor de inmediato volvió por su chaqueta y se dispuso a salir.

-¿quién llamaba? ¿a dónde vas? –preguntó la detective en su carácter de esposa.

-era Paula, de la editorial, tenías razón, surgió un problema con las fechas de la gira, me necesitan allá, lo siento amor –y dándole un corto beso en los labios salió hacia el ascensor.

El resto del día transcurrió sin sobresaltos, Rick llamó a Paula para pedirle que en caso de necesitarlo lo ubicara sólo en su celular.

Por la noche en el loft, mientras Rick acababa de preparar la cena, Kate se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda, pegando los labios al oído para susurrarle de forma sensual:

-Castle, ¿no vas a decirme en que andabas esta mañana?

-¡qué! No, en nada, yo, ¿por qué iba a andar en algo?, de qué hablas Kate?

La carcajada de Kate fue instantánea, tanto había sido el nerviosismo de su esposo que la fuente de ensalada por poco y acaba en el piso.

-tranquilo campeón, sólo era una pregunta… _y ya la respondiste_ –murmuró la inspectora para sus adentros poniéndose algo más seria.

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que Castle había comenzado con los preparativos, estaba claro que sería algo bastante íntimo. Los chicos se ocuparían de asegurarse de que no surgiera ni un caso ese día. Su plan saldría perfecto, burlaría a la mejor detective de la ciudad ¿Qué podría salir mal? -Se preguntaba Rick con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia-, nada en absoluto.

Kate se quedo mirando cómo las puertas del ascensor se cerraban, ahogó un suspiro y se levantó tomando unas carpetas, su esposo acababa de desaparecer nuevamente. Necesitaba con urgencia una charla con Lanie, estaba ¿confundida?, ¿celosa?, en fin, necesitaba a su amiga.

-¿En serio Katherine Beckett?, es que no puedo creer que me estés preguntando algo así, ¿Qué si Castle podría estar con otra mujer?, ¿acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?, pero amiga, si ese hombre venera el suelo que pisas! sería capaz de dar su vida por ti, estoy segura de que hay una explicación con sentido para su actitud, bueno, también podrías ir derechamente a la fuente del problema y hablar con él, ¿no crees?

-claro que no Lan, no puedo hacer eso, no puedo ir a montar una escena de celos porque… - agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

-¿Por qué Kate Beckett no puede estar loca de amor sufriendo un ataque de celos por su príncipe azul? –le dijo la forense con una gran sonrisa en su cara al tiempo que la tomaba por los hombros para que la mirara a la cara- Kate, mírame, tenemos pocas certezas en la vida, pero una de ellas es que ese hombre te ama más que a su propia vida y nunca, me oyes, nunca haría una estupidez así, ahora, vas a ir a casa, preparas algo delicioso de cenar y ya le demostrarás luego que no encontrará otra mujer como tú nena, ¿estamos claras o te lo explico con dibujitos?.

La detective le da un fuerte abrazo a su amiga y se despide mucho más tranquila. En cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta, Lanie suspira aliviada, sonríe y continúa con lo suyo.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Rick se despertó, se dio cuenta que Kate ya se había ido hacia rato, la noche anterior había sido muy romántica, pero él sabía que ella intuía algo, notaba esa actitud tan de ella de "sé que algo escondes y no tardaré en averiguarlo", pero no tenía intenciones de hacérselo fácil.

Al llegar a la comisaria, ni rastros de los chicos o la detective, ella nunca se iba a un caso sin avisarle, el escritor sólo suspiró, se sintió algo abatido, y sin más se fue por donde había venido.

Kate por su lado, no podía concentrarse, ella no era de las que se dejan llevar por los celos, pero en serio necesitaba una explicación, necesitaba entender que estaba pasando con su esposo, él no era así, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando sintió el sonido del móvil en su bolsillo y vio la cara de Rick en la pantalla, suspiró antes de deslizar el dedo para contestar.

-Buenos días amor, te extrañe esta mañana, no me despertaste.

-Buenos días Castle, no quise hacerlo, supuse que estabas agotado después de lo de anoche –le dijo ella tratando de sonar relajada y hasta sensual-, ¿quieres alcanzarnos en la escena del crimen?

-no, lo siento Kate, tengo un almuerzo con unos amigos –le contesto él.

-¿amigos?, ¿qué amigos?...

-ehhh, no los conoces, son de la editorial, ya sabes libros, giras y esas cosas.

El no pudo ver la cara de Kate en ese momento, definitivamente esto se le estaba escapando de las manos. Sin más se despidió y corto la llamada.

Ya sólo faltaban tres días para el cumpleaños de Kate, la ayuda de los chicos había sido invaluable para despistarla más de una vez mientras ella trataba de descubrir en qué andaba su escritor favorito, ellos confiaban plenamente en él, eso sin duda le fue muy útil para atreverse a planear semejante lío.

Ahora mismo Rick hablaba animadamente con Vivian, la encargada del evento. Habían quedado en un café del centro para afinar los últimos detalles, había optado por contratar ayuda profesional, quería que todo saliera perfecto y prefirió no seguir los consejos de su madre que incluían hasta una fuente de agua en el centro del salón.

Lo que nuestro escritor no notó fue que a unos metros estacionada en frente, sentada en su auto, Kate miraba hacia el local muy seria. No se sentía orgullosa por desconfiar de Rick. Ella sabía que él no la engañaría, pero esto ya se había pasado de los límites ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿qué rayos hacía con ella?...los observó un par de minutos más y puso en marcha el motor alejándose de ahí. No sabía si fue un sexto sentido o si ya de tanto acompañarlos en los casos, o tal vez su propia conciencia por estar escondiéndose tanto de Kate, pero algo alertó a Rick y se giro a tiempo de ver el auto de ella alejándose del lugar. Rick supo que tendría problemas, pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, esto también podía ponerle un aderezo extra al evento, podía usar esos mismos celos a su favor.

Esa tarde en la comisaría, la tensión se cortaba con un cuchillo. Kate simplemente evitaba dirigirle la palabra, Rick no se acercaba mucho por la misma razón, y los chicos se limitaban a dirigir nerviosas miradas a uno y a otro alternadamente. En un momento que los tres coincidieron en la salita Rick les habló:

-ok chicos, las cosas se están poniendo difíciles, deben ser más cuidadosos que nunca, tratara de sonsacarles lo que pueda y como pueda así que estén atentos.

-Bro, quizá sea mejor dejar esto aquí y decirle la verdad –dijo Espo mirando a través de la ventana.

-olvídalo Javier, no puedo dejarlo ahora.

-pero ya ves como está, nos atacará con todo lo que tiene! –dijo Ryan nervioso.

-A ver compañeros, estamos en esto hasta el final, sólo falta un día, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

...

La mañana siguiente Kate se levanto decidida a acabar con esto de una buena vez, se ducho, y salió rauda a la morgue, necesitaba a su amiga más que nunca, la noche anterior la situación se había salido de control:

"- _Rick, qué hiciste esta tarde, te extrañamos en la comisaría._

 _-no mucho, necesitaba hacer unos trámites, nada importante._

 _-Castle, ¿está todo bien?_

 _-por supuesto mi amor, ¿se puede saber qué pasa?_

 _-nada._

 _Luego de esto Kate se fue al dormitorio, estaba por irse a acostar pero le pareció escuchar una conversación y abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, Castle estaba al teléfono, ella misma se desconoció, pero puso atención a la charla:_

 _-claro a las siete en punto estaré ahí, no te preocupes, hice reservas en el Lincoln Square Steak._

 _-…._

 _¿segura que no quieres que te pase a recoger?_

 _-…._

 _-ok nos vemos mañana."_

Kate seguía repitiendo en su mente una y otra vez el diálogo, él tenía una cita esa tarde, seguro era con esa tipa del café, las lágrimas volvieron a caer sin poder atajarlas.

Ese día fue prácticamente perdido, su cabeza estaba en cualquier lugar lejos del escritorio o de la pizarra. ¿Acaso sería posible que Rick…? no, él no podía estar engañándola, debía haber una explicación, -luego de mirar el reloj advirtió que eran las cinco en punto- debía encontrarse con Lanie ahora! rauda se levantó de su silla, tomo su bolso y fue a encontrarse con la forense como habían quedado.

No sin poco esfuerzo Lanie logró entretener a su amiga hasta las siete menos cuarto cuando se estacionaron en las afueras del restaurant nombrado por Rick, Kate por poco se comía las uñas de la ansiedad, otra pelea fue convencerla de pasar por el loft y cambiarse a algo más apropiado:

-si vamos a montar una escena estaremos a la altura del lugar! –fue el argumento para que kate se pusiera una tenida más formal.

A las seis cincuenta llegó Rick, venía elegantemente vestido, con un gran ramo de…Kate no se lo podía creer!... llevaba un gran ramo de alcatraces de color lavanda! Eso fue más de lo que podía soportar, no sólo iba a verse con otra mujer, también le llevaba la que de sobra sabía era su flor favorita.

Simplemente dejo de darle más vueltas al asunto, espero dos minutos a que Rick entrara en el local para bajarse decidida, con Lanie pisándole los talones.

Entró apresuradamente y pregunto al maître d' por la reservación de Richard Castle, el hombre le indicó un salón a la izquierda del pasillo y Kate se dirigió rauda, sin escuchar siquiera a su amiga que le pedía que mantuviera la compostura.

-¡que compostura ni que nada! – abrió la puerta sin ningún cuidado.

SORPRESA!

Kate se quedo parada en la puerta, con la boca abierta pero sin que ningún sonido saliera de ella, ahí estaban Martha, Alexis, los chicos, hasta la capitana Gates estaba ahí, pudo ver un par de personas más, por sobre las cabezas un lienzo primorosamente escrito que decía "feliz casi cumpleaños Kate"!

La inspectora seguía congelada en la puerta del salón cuando de una esquina apareció Rick, con esa sonrisa que la desarmaba, traía el gran ramo de flores con que lo vio entrar en las manos. Ella sintió que las lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos, y entonces él simplemente abrió sus brazos, ladeo sutilmente la cabeza hacia un lado y se acercó un paso más.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños amor!

Y esa fue la señal para que ella se sumergiera en sus brazos, en su "lugar seguro", donde se sentía cómoda, amada, donde nada podía dañarla. Rick la apretó contra su pecho y luego de un minuto separó su cara para buscar suavemente sus labios en un beso que más bien fue una suave caricia.

-¿si sabes que mi cumpleaños es hasta dentro de dos días verdad? –le dijo ella sonriendo

-y tú si sabes que la única forma de engañar a la mejor detective de toda Nueva York era adelantando la celebración ¿verdad?, además –agrego en un susurro-…ese día señora Castle no pretendo compartirla con nadie. –le dijo moviendo ambas cejas en ese gesto que a ella tanto le gustaba.

Entonces un aplauso generalizado les sacó de la burbuja en que ambos se encontraban cómodamente instalados. Kate bajó la cabeza algo cohibida, pero con una gran sonrisa, Lanie fue la primera en acercarse a abrazarla.

-no te creas que te escaparas eh, mira cómo te has confabulado en mi contra –

-¿en tu contra?, ¡pero si fue todo para ti! –le contestó su amiga- y vieras lo que nos ha costado!

Luego de los abrazos y felicitaciones, alguna que otra broma incluida referente a los periplos para mantener el engaño, Rick se acercó y la guió a un lado

-hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas, ella es Vivian, quien me ayudo a organizar todo esto.

-un placer –le dijo Kate algo incómoda reconociéndola como la persona con quien vio a su esposo en el café.

-el placer es mío, y lamento si pasaste algún mal rato con todo esto, pero que sepas que fue idea de él –dijo señalándolo con una sonrisa- aunque he de decir que Rouss, mi socia le siguió su truculento plan de maravilla y hasta le dio ideas. Muchas felicidades espero que disfrutes la velada.

Luego de una deliciosa cena, bajaron las luces y entraron un par de mozos con un hermoso pastel de cumpleaños, cantaron, Kate sopló las velas, recibió un beso de su esposo y comenzó a sonar una romántica melodía. Él le tendió la mano y la dirigió al centro de la improvisada pista donde la tomó de la cintura mientras con la otra mano atrapaba la de ella poniéndola cerca de su corazón.

-kate mi amor, sé que eres tu quien pide deseos esta noche, pero espero que cada cumpleaños del resto de nuestras vidas sea tan perfecto como este. Te amo Katherine Beckett

-Rick ¿sabes qué pedí al soplar las velas? Nada, amor, soy tan feliz que simplemente no necesito nada más que tenerte a ti en mi vida así que en vez de pedir di gracias. Te amo.

Y se besaron en un beso dulce que expreso mejor que mil palabras el amor y la dicha que había en sus corazones.

FIN

 **Bueno, sinceramente espero que lo hayas disfrutado Val, yo hice mi mejor esfuerzo, pero me faltaba mi editora estrella, claro que en su lugar tuve la impagable ayuda de friks así que ella también merece reconocimiento en este pequeño regalito. Una vez más FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**


End file.
